Follow Your Dreams
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Madison has big dreams to make it in the WWE. Until she meets Paul Hayman. Now she's on the path to right the injustice he's done.
1. Chapter 1

Follow Your Dreams

They say I'm a dreamer and my dreams are too big. That never stopped anyone from trying. My dream just happens to be a little brighter than the usual dreams of having money and fame. It's not about how many women or men can throw themselves at my feet or how many parties I can get invites to. It's not about being loved all over the world and signing people's autographs. It's about respect and dignity and keeping a hold of me. All the rest of that stuff is just icing on the cake.

For years I've been going around the Independent Wrestling Circuit. I've seen superstars made out of nobodies left and right. I know that hard work and determination pay off in great strides. You've heard of some of the names I've seen. Kofi Kingston had some unpronounceable name when I first saw him wrestle. I used to work out with Daniel Bryan before he tried out for NXT. I even remember this obnoxious, loud mouthed, spikey blonde haired twerp with tattoos all over his body and piercings that was beating up Colt Cabana at the time. There's just one thing missing from all this the Divas point of view.

Well, I'm here to tell you what my Diva experience has been since high school and well into college. I am 27 years old and I've got skills. I've been around Ring of Honor and winning titles left and right. That spikey, blonde haired big mouth I was telling you about that I used to watch Punk people in the audience and loud talk about how he was "the best on the mic. The best in the ring" and how "the mic was a pipe bomb in his hand" trained me a bit. Of course, he wasn't the same young, loud mouthed Punk from Ring of Honor that I had seen wrestle with the best of them. He was now WWE Superstar CM Punk and he looked damn good. He let the blonde hair grow out and last time I saw him, it was dark almost black and slicked back on his head. He had facial hair and lost all but one of the piercings. His lip is still pierced. He stopped wearing the dark nail polish and the guy liner. The tattoos grew all over his arms and he had them on his hands and fingers as well. I always thought that was so damn ghetto to do, but, as always, somehow Punk made it look good. It wasn't ghetto on him.

I bring you to the present day now. I've been thinking a lot about how Punk tried to help me train now that I have my 9th Championship belt in my case at home. I also wonder what ever became of that kid he was damn near killing in training. He trained this poor dude until he was puking and he still came back to Punk and asked for tips. He totally respected where Punk was coming from because his trainer did the same to him when he was coming up. I also remember the reason why Punk and I stopped talking over the years.

Maybe you all have heard of a weasel named Paul Hayman. That's right. I called him a weasel. The man is a complete and utter douche with no parts missing. He has no respect for women and zero business sense. What you see on Monday Night Raw when he comes out there with Punk kissing his ass and telling him how he's the best in the world. That's all a big show and act. He doesn't give a shit about anyone other than himself. You see, Punk had this brilliant idea back in our Ring of Honor days to have Paul Hayman represent me because he thinks of Paul as a father and he's always been good to him and helped him come up from nothing. So, he owes him respect and gives it to him even when he doesn't deserve it and is obviously lying about things.

So, here's the deal. Paul Hayman sees a hot, red head with an athletic body and a strong mind and decides to take her on as a client. Of course, I'm happy as hell because I finally see my dreams coming true and I see how good Punk is doing and he's getting everything he deserves finally after all those years of working so hard. I notice most of his clients are men and there aren't very many women clients on his roster. OK, no big deal. Wrestling is a big man's sport anyway. I'm used to being one in maybe 20 women in a room full of 50 men and most of the time, the men are respectful because they know just because you're a woman and your small it doesn't mean you can't kick they're assess 50 ways to Sunday and back. So, Hayman takes me under his wing and molds me into this perfect little Diva fluttering around and taking out opponents left and right.

We start talking business and growing close. After about a year or two, I start to notice that my gigs are growing and the fans are growing watching me, but I'm not seeing any royalties coming my way and what I am getting doesn't add up for the work I put out. You see, I'm a business major so I know all about the inner workings of the business end of wrestling. I know how much money goes into the venues and how much goes into tickets and seating. Hell, I even know how much is made at the concession stands and how much of that goes to the venue. I could tell you how much profit each WWE Superstar makes off their merchandise and what I should be getting off mine. Paul wasn't depending on that part. He was hoping I was just some stupid ass bitch who could give a damn less about the business part of the industry. He thought he could just stroke my ego and tell me how talented I am and how beautiful I am and I was just going to bat my eyes and love it. I'm nobody's bitch.

I got wise real quick to Paul's game and how he was screwing me for money and keeping it for himself. I never told Punk what happened with Paul and I and I think he feels like I blame him for everything that goes on with Paul. I don't blame him. Punk has nothing to do with why Paul is a douche, but he supports him and he is in his corner and that doesn't sit well with me. Punk and I have been friends for years and I feel like he should have my back.

So, that being said, I'm in the gym in New Orleans running on the treadmill with my IPOD blasting Halestorm in my ear. I have my POD in its trademark Walking Dead case with zombie blood on it and a hand print that lights up when you look at the playlist and looks like it's been grabbed. I have on my black work out pants and a Walking Dead T-Shirt. My pink Skull Candy ear buds are showing. I never even heard Seth Rollins and CM Punk come into the gym.

Seth: "Oh my God. Dude, I totally know that chick on the treadmill."

CM Punk: "That's a good pick up line, Seth. "Hey, I know you. Can we talk?"

Seth: "I'm serious. We were in Ring of Honor together. That's Madison Gilbert."

CM Punk: "Madison Gilbert. That name sounds so familiar."

Seth: "It should be familiar. She was working the Independent Circuit when you and I were coming up and now she's finally got 9 championships."

CM Punk: "Holy shit. That's good for how young she is."

Seth: "Yeah. I called her a little ass kicker when I met her. She's fucking awesome in the ring. She doesn't have her trademark blue and purple braids in."

CM Punk: "I trained her back in the day. You said blue and purple braids and it clicked. She and I bonded over The Walking Dead comics. Damn, she's grown up and looks good now. I'm going to go over and say "hi" to her."

Seth: "You better make sure she makes eye contact with you. She's not focused on her surroundings right now and she may deck you if you surprise her."

CM Punk: "I know how to approach her. I do the same thing in the gym."

I can't hear a word either one of them are saying. I just know two dudes are standing at the weights talking. They could be exchanging numbers for all I know. I stop the treadmill and check my playlist for the next group of songs I'm going to work out to. I glance up and notice a red pair of Nike shoes standing in front of my treadmill attached to two obviously male, legs with a tattoo on each. He's making no attempt to get my attention just yet. So, I assume he's not waiting for the machine. I follow the familiar legs up to the black shorts and the black hoodie with stars on the sleeve. Someone is wearing CM Punk's gear. He'd be proud. I still haven't looked at the face or the eyes yet. Suddenly, his hand reaches out and touches my hand and I notice the distinguished "No Gimmicks needed" rose tattoo on the back of it and the letters on his fingers and knuckles. I take out the buds and finally look right into the hazel eyes of CM Punk himself.

Madison: "Holy fucking shit. I can't believe what I am seeing."

I throw my arms around him and give him the biggest hug I can possibly muster up. He hugs back just as enthusiastic and just as happy to finally see me too. It's been years.

CM Punk: "You're looking good, Madison. It's been, what 5 years or so?"

Madison: "Something like that. I wasn't really counting down the days. Where's your weasel?"

He looks at me with that crinkled sideways glance trying to figure out with "weasel" was supposed to be.

CM Punk: "I don't make a habit of working out with weasels. Can you be more specific?"

Madison: "You're personal ass licker. I'm sorry the WWE calls him walrus or Twinkie Tits now."

CM Punk: "You mean Hayman. Oh, he's at home with his wife. We don't hang out outside of WWE."

Madison: "Oh, that's too bad. You may learn that he's a snake in the grass if you hung out with him outside of where he's kissing up to you 24/7."

Seth can see that this reunion is getting heated and takes this opportunity to come over to us.

Seth: "Hey you. I thought I recognized that feisty tone of voice. How the hell have you been?"

He squeezes me in a tight hug and I squeeze back. Seth and I were really close friends before he took off to be on TNA back in the day. Now he's a part of The Shield on RAW.

Madison: "I see you're still rocking the two-toned hair do."

I ruffle my hand through his naturally crazy curly hair.

Seth: "Yeah. I still am rocking the two-toned hair. Damn, I haven't seen you since Ring of Honor. You've been kicking asses and taking names here lately."

Madison: "Damn straight I am. I have 9 Ring of Honor Championships under my belt."

Seth: "What's happening with your P.R? You should be like on TNA or in the WWE by now."

Madison: "Ask Paul Hayman about my screw job."

Seth: "Paul Hayman as in Punk's lawyer."

Madison: "Paul Hayman as in king scam artist. He is nobody's lawyer or P.R rep. He's an asshole out for money and if you're not stupid as dirt, he's not interested in you. I caught on to that real quick. He talks a good game and pumps up how good of an entertainment promoter he is and he quickly becomes your best friend and pulls you in real close. Then he starts checking out the next younger better thing. With the women, it's perfect size 6 bodies with perfect boobs and perfect looks. If you step out of that little box and become your own woman, you're suddenly an outcast and nobody wants anything to do with you. God forbid you use your brain and try to stand up for yourself. He hated me because I have a business education and I wanted to know where all my money was going at all times. I signed my checks and I made sure all of it came to me not him. He didn't like me second guessing his decisions."

Seth: "Wow. That's fucked up. How the hell did he run ECW?"

Madison: "I have no idea, but I assume that's how its demise happened."

CM Punk: "I am so sorry that happened to you. I trust that man like a father and to hear that he treated you that way makes me want to hurt him."

Madison: "Oh I hurt him already. I took his meal ticket away. I fired his weasel ass. I have new representation now and she is someone who respects women and respects my brain and treats me like I know how to use my brain."

CM Punk: "I had no idea he would try to screw you like that. I thought I was leaving you in the hands of a trusted man who was going to take you places and make your dreams come true not kill them before they even started."

I roll my eyes at the wide eyed innocent act Punk is trying to sell me. I don't see him wising up to the weasel any time soon. He's blinded by the fact that Hayman helped him out when he was a young nothing and took him under his wing.

Madison: "So, Seth are you still hanging with The Shield?"

Seth: "Yeah. I'm still hanging out with The Shield."

Madison: "You guys really need to get rid of Dean Ambrose. He is the most over dramatic bad actor out of all of you guys. He over pronounces his words and when he gets knocked down. He makes the most stupid over dramatic faces I've ever seen in my life."

Seth starts laughing.

Seth: "That's how he was taught to react. So, I guess whoever trained him must've been a bad actor too."

Madison: "You'd do better in singles matches anyway. You and Roman are the muscles of the group."

Seth: "I was trained by the best."

I start laughing and Punk gets this stupid grin on his face. I know Punk trained Seth and I know he did a good job. I just think it's stupid that he refers to himself as "Best In The World" all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

I start laughing and Punk gets this stupid grin on his face. I know Punk trained Seth and I know he did a good job. I just think it's stupid that he refers to himself as "Best in the World" all the time. I've always busted Punk's balls.

Seth: "Do you really believe I'm part of the muscles of the group?"

Madison: "Yeah I do. You can prove it to me."

I grab my bag with my gear in it and start taping up my wrists and hands.

Seth: "What are you doing?"

Madison: "I'm writing a Christmas List. What does it look like, genius? Come on, there's a ring in the aerobics room. Show me what you have."

Seth: "You want me to wrestle with you in there."

He points to the other room and I start laughing at the innocent boy look on his face. You would think he'd never had to wrestle with a girl before the way he was acting like I was going to break if he touched me.

Madison: "Yes Seth I want you to wrestle with me in that room and in that ring. Just you and I like two professionals that we are. Don't hold back because I have boobs either. I can kick your ass 10 ways to Sunday and I can take a Shield bomb from you."

Seth: "I'm sure you can. It's only a Shield Bomb if all three of us get involved in it."

Madison: "Well, you're not hoisting me up on Roman's shoulders and throwing me anywhere. I promise you that."

I have my boots laced up and my wrists and hands taped up. I am ready to wrestle. I start stretching and Seth starts stretching along the side of me finally realizing I'm serious. I don't care that men and women aren't supposed to wrestle each other legally. Some of those women fight like they are men. What's the difference? I'm not going to run and cry sexual harassment because a guy grabs something in the ring. I'll grab something right back. I put on my "Main Street" Madison hoodie that I usually wrestle in and my shorts. Now I feel more like the woman who steps into the ring with full intension of kicking ass. Seth gets up finished with his stretching and starts bouncing around hyping himself up to jump into the ring. He pulls back his crazy ass curly two-toned hair and dons his Shield gear. Punk jumps in the ring to play referee between us.

CM Punk: "Should I do the introduction even though nobody is in here?"

Seth: "Sure. Go right on ahead, dude. It'll make us get pumped."

He clears his throat and does his best ring side announcer voice.

CM Punk: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to New Orléans, Louisiana. Tonight's event is a mixed singles match and it is set for pin fall or submission. Making his way down to the ring from Davenport, Iowa and weighing in at 209 pounds. He is one-third of The Shield and the most decorated FCW Champion Seth Rollins."

He makes an entrance into the ring and stands on the ropes like he would in an actual match.

CM Punk: "And his opponent from the beautiful city of New Orléans, Louisiana and weighing in at 115 pounds. She is the most decorated Ring of Honor Divas Champion with 9 Ring of Honor championships. Give a warm welcome for our hometown hero "Main Street" Madison Gilbert."

I make my usual entrance and stand up on the ropes and give my own Straight Edge crossing of my arms pose before jumping down and sizing Seth up. Punk makes a gesture like he's signaling for the bell to ring. Before an actual sound of a bell ringing goes off from his IPHONE. Seth and I lock up. Seth looks surprised that such a small woman had so much power in her arms. I'm only 5'7" and he's 6'1" and out weighs me by a hundred pounds. I get him down to his knees and we start grappling on the mat. I get him pinned down under me and Punk checks to see if Seth has his shoulders down. He's holding his own pretty good against me and now realizes I have power like he does and he can push me around and not hurt me or bruise me any. He tries to power out of my pin and I get him in my version of the Anaconda Vice grip. Punk is watching us and smiling proudly as his two students are showing up the teacher with some of their best moves. Finally, I get Seth to tap out and the sound of applause around us gets my attention. Punk looks up and Dean and Roman are applauding our efforts.

Dean: "Isn't this cute. Seth is fighting girls now."

Seth goes to get to his feet and flips Dean off as he half stumbles drunk from the Anaconda Vice.

Roman: "What injustice could this beautiful woman possibly have committed against you?"

CM Punk: "Nice of you two to join us. Did you catch the match or just the part where your boy got pinned by a kick ass chick?"

He puts a loving arm around me and squeezes me like I'm his prized possession and he wanted the world to see me. It's funny how he turns into Mr. Proud Peacock around his boys.

Roman: "We saw the whole thing. Very impressive "Main Street" Madison."

Madison: "Thank you very much. I'm impressed by your Shield of justice work too. I got someone I'd like to have made an example out of in the WWE. He's done me a great injustice and it's not your boy either."

Roman: "Someone in the WWE dared to disrespect a proud Diva with your talents."

I felt an instant chill go down my back at Roman's deep, authoritative tone of voice. I wondered if he had that same take charge authoritative attitude in the bedroom. That could be very hot. I wanted to smile and flirt with him, but this was not the time to do that. Dean goes and puts a friendly arm around Seth's shoulders.

Dean: "It's all right, dude. You'll get her next time."

Seth: "I appreciate your support and I really appreciate your encouragement, but could you not put your arm around me like that? It's a bit gay for me."

Dean takes his arm from him and steps back. The last thing he wanted was for Seth to think he was gay and trying to hit on him. That would take away all the credibility he had tried so hard to earn in the WWE.

Seth: "So, what brings you two in here?"

Dean: "We heard a commotion and stuck our heads in to see what was going on. It sounded like it was intense. We were ready to get your back."

Seth: "My back? Dude, I can defend myself. I am the most decorated FCW champion in the history of FCW. I don't always sneak in from the shadows and jump my opponents like I do with you guys. I can hold my own by myself in singles matches."

Dean: "No disrespect intended. We were getting ready to help you with the dude until we saw it wasn't a dude and she had you down."

Madison: "I dare your over-dramatic, over pronouncing ass to even try to jump me from behind. I will take you down to your knees with one simple swift kick to the back of your skull."

I got a very serious look on my face as I gave Dean my best icy cold stare. I hoped my green eyes were burning into his skull because I was very serious about wanting to kick him in the head. There was something about Dean and his personality that just got on my nerves.

Roman: "Back down, Dean. This is not the WWE ring and that is not John Cena or any of the other corporate faces."

Dean: "I'm good."

He stands back in an "I give up" stance with his hands up. I start smiling at him. I'm very effective when I want to be.

Madison: "That's what I thought."

Punk starts to rub my shoulders as I am standing there in a calming effort. He was afraid I was getting worked up and ready to jump on Dean even though I had no idea what he was about outside of the ring. He could be the most awesome person in the world and all I knew was his douche bag ring personality and his over dramatic facial expressions. Here lately, he was holding his mouth like someone had just punched him in the jaw when he'd speak. But, as we were standing here like adults, he wasn't doing any of that over dramatic facial expression stuff and he was speaking just like a normal person would. The only one who sounded the same as he did in the ring was Roman because he has a naturally deep, sexy as hell voice. Damn, I wanted that man something fierce. I don't even think he has a clue. It's all good. I have my buddy Seth back.

CM Punk: "All right Madison, I think you've had enough fighting with guys for the time being."

Madison: "Yeah. I have. I'm ready to go out on the town. You guys realize we're in the middle of Mardi Gras right?"

Roman: "Mardi Gras, eh?"

Madison: "Yes. It's basically a huge celebration we have here in New Orléans. If you've never experienced this, it's crazy as hell. Women are flashing their boobs for beads and guys are also flashing for beads. There's a ton of people all over the streets drinking and partying and having a good time. You have to know how to handle yourself out there. It's the same as getting caught up in Las Vegas on New Year's Eve."

Seth: "That sounds like an awesome time."

Madison: "Oh it is. It's an awesome good time. What's your schedule look like for this week?"

Seth: "Hmmm, well we have the Royal Rumble event tomorrow night. The rest of the week is looking good."

Madison: "Well, I plan on being at the Royal Rumble event. Why don't we hit the town after the event and let off some steam?"

Seth: "That sounds awesome. I'm in."

Madison: "How about the rest of you?"

I smile at Roman with my best inviting smile I can muster up. He looks me in the eye and I know now, he wears those blue contacts over his eyes because his eyes are brown. He smiles back.

Roman: ""I would love to go to Mardi Gras with you."

Dean: "I'm going to have to pass. I'm picking up on some serious hostility between us and I'm afraid alcohol may get dangerous between us."

Madison: "Oh. It's cool. If you want to come with us, there is a big group of people going. It's not like I'm going out on a date with anyone. I was giving you my game face earlier. I'm sure that douche bag you play in the ring is an act. Just like I know Punk's douche bag, "I am God" attitude is only in the ring. Phil is nothing like that in life."

Dean: "Are you sure? You're not going to get a Hand grenade in you and start wanting to beat the shit out of me."


End file.
